1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display panel having the array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate capable of reducing a light-blocking area formed at a peripheral portion, and a display panel having the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has various advantageous characteristics such as thin thickness, light weight, low power consumption, etc. Thus, LCD devices have been widely used in monitors, notebook computers, cellular phones, etc. An LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying images by using optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate having a plurality of pixel portions, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate and having a common electrode, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate, and a seal line interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate to seal the liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate has a display area in which the pixel electrodes are formed, a boundary area surrounding the display area and a light-blocking area surrounding the boundary area. A boundary electrode is formed in the boundary area to display black and/or white images, and a gate driving section is formed in the light-blocking area to control pixel electrodes and pixel portions.
An outer light-blocking layer is formed on the opposite substrate to correspond to the light-blocking area of the array substrate. The seal line is formed to correspond to the light-blocking area of the array substrate.
Since the gate driving section and the seal line are formed in the light-blocking area of the array substrate, a width of the light-blocking area and a width of the outer light-blocking layer are increased to thereby also increase an overall size of the LCD panel.